Muk's One Weakness
by RumourZero
Summary: Everybody knows Muk has only one weakness.


**_Muk's One Weakness_**

A small Grimer waltzed through town, bag in his slimy hand. The Alolan sun shone bright on the summer day, causing Grimer's skin to sear in pain due to the intensity of the sun. Grimer looked annoyed, as if he wanted to be done doing whatever it was he was in town for.

Grimer was impatient, and was well known to be. It was around time for him to evolve, and Grimer was waiting. You see, Grimer was now close to being a level thirty-two, meaning he had around six more levels to gain before turning into an Alolan Muk.

Grimer was training hard. His battles were won with relative ease, and his friends would try to fight him but to no avail. His friends, though, consisted of a Meowth and Ledyba, so maybe winning was a bit easy.

What Grimer really wanted was to be in the battle tree and destroy all his opponents, becoming even stronger than he already was. Of course your level would go down to fifty so all he had to do was get to level fifty. Grimer did not know how this worked.

Grimer actually did not know a lot of things. Grimer did not know how to come up with a battle strategy, he didn't know the best type match-ups, he barely knew type strengths and weaknesses, he didn't know what the best berries were, and he didn't know what it was like to have legs. But Grimer did know he had one weakness, that weakness being ground.

Grimer, bag still in hand, found his target. The berry stand stood barely ten feet ahead. Grimer needed to get berries, so he could do even better in battles. He inched his way to the stand, his eyes searching for the perfect berries. Grimer quickly saw what he needed: Sitris Berries, and a lot of 'em. He slowly reached up to swipe one from the unsuspecting human and grabbed his prize. He put it in the bag and reached for another. He continued the process until his plastic bag was full. His eyes scanned the scene, searching for anyone who saw. He fled the scene with haste when he saw nobody looking at him suspiciously.

Grimer dashed to his next destination (or at least he tried; he doesn't have legs). He reached the Pokècentre in less than seven minutes. He activated the automatic door and went inside. He turned left and started for the cafe section of the centre, looking at the tan old man behind the till. He slowly made his way onto the counter and put on his cutest, most innocent face.

Grimer let out the cutest sound he could manage, making his eyes wide and pleading. Of course the cutest sound he could manage was what sounded like a gurgle and a splat merged into one horrifying sound that kind of resembled his name: Grimer. The face he made was also less than cute, to say the least. The man looked at Grimer and suddenly seemed to understand, of course his understanding was incorrect. He reached under the counter to get pokèbeans, all while Grimer stole his rare candies. Grimer shoved the candies in his mouth to hide them, and tried to look as not guilty as possible.

The clueless man handed Grimer a bean and Grimer let out the most realistic smile he could manage. He slid off the counter and grabbed his bag of berries he left on the floor. He left the building and went out of town, to the place that was his house. Grimer lived near the city, but not too close, in the area where people litter thinking nobody will see what they just did. The area was huge, so throwing a piece of garbage in it was like throwing a hotdog in a hallway, or dumping a bear in a canyon. Grimer enjoyed that people did this because his diet consisted mainly of garbage.

Grimer undid the wrappers on all six of his candies. He ate them all one by one and felt himself get a little stronger. Grimer soon finished and set off to see his friends.

Grimer was close to being level thirty-eight, himself being level thirty-seven now. He would fight his friends and beat them in one final battle as a Grimer. He would be a Muk soon, and he wanted to evolve after beating up his friends, so he could show them just how great he was. When he evolved, maybe Ledyba would stop thinking she was better than him because she was shiny.

He soon arrived in the tall grass that was Meowth and Ledyba's home. He made his signature gurgle splat sound to call them out. A small purple cat peeked out of the grass. The purple cat had six whiskers, two on each side of it's head and two on top. This purple cat was Meowth (Alolan Form). Meowth made the sassiest meow to ever come out of any feline's mouth and an abnormally large and yellow- golden ladybug flew out of the grass. This was Ledyba.

Grimer made a gurgle that sounded like a greeting as his two friends came out of the grass. Meowth made a sassy meow as her greeting and Ledyba let out a low buzz.

A high pitched buzzing indicated that Ledyba spoke. Grimer responded with a low gurgle, and Meowth let out a high pitched mew.

After this weird exchange (I suppose they were communicating), Grimer and Meowth walked into the open and walked to opposite ends of the small clearing. They were about to fight.

Grimer got into a defensive position and Meowth charged forward, claws extended, slashing at their target. Grimer took the hit and suddenly lashed out at the small feline. Somehow, even though his body is made of literal goo, Grimer left no trace he even touched Meowth. Meowth recoiled and used another attack, Grimer took the hit and then made himself shrink. Meowth let out the most deadly attack he knew, yet Grimer dodged and made himself even smaller. He let out all Hell's fury and knocked Meowth out. Meowth was not happy about this.

Meowth got up and she and Ledyba advanced toward him when Grimer turned into a magic ball of energy. The blue energy flew into the sky and slammed back onto the ground and exploded, a Muk standing where it dissipated. Muk let out the most horrifying splat should one had ever heard. Meowth and Ledyba stared at their friend, Meowth in shock and Ledyba in jealousy and spite.

Muk looked at them and smiled, knowing how great he was. Grimer was very proud: Muk was not only strong but also had only one weakness, and that was ground. Muk was very proud of himself, as one should be. Muk was very strong now and could not be defeated, and soon his friends would evolve and they would all go to the battle tree together. They would win every battle and not even need a trainer to command them. They were going to be the best team the world has ever seen.

Suddenly, a pokèball flew from behind Muk and hit him in the back of the head. Muk was then sucked into the pokèball and his friends watched helplessly as the ball rocked three times then fell still, a small orange icon displaying that Muk had been caught.

Meowth and Ledyba looked up in horror at Muk's captor, and ran off into the tall grass. It wasn't worth it.

I suppose Muk didn't have only one weakness after all.

Okay, as my first not quite serious story, I think I did pretty good. Also the metaphors throwing a hotdog in a hallway and throwing a bear in a canyon, I did not come up with. I just found it funny, so I put it in.


End file.
